O V E R
by aryangevin
Summary: Sasuke memang benar-benar bukan orang yang romantis. Bahkan dulu saja kalau bukan karena Itachi-nii, Naruto tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke tertarik padanya. Special for SasuNaru Day. RnR, please?


O V E R

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Sho-ai, little OOC, etc.

Dedicated for SasuNaru day.

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Memasuki bulan Juli. Itu artinya memasuki musim panas yang terjadi di kota Jepang ini. Yang artinya, cuaca panas akan begitu mendominasi Jepang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Naruto mendesah. Tak habis pikir, kenapa sahabatnya memilih bulan Juli, yang notabene dimulainya musim panas, sebagai bulan pernikahannya. Kalau begini, orang-orang akan malas untuk menghadiri acara pernikahannya karena cuaca yang begitu menyengat.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Neji—" mata birunya menatap sahabatnya lembut, yang berbalutkan jas putih, dengan jabatan tangan yang begitu erat, "—dan juga untukmu, Sakura." Naruto beralih ke pengantin wanita yang berdiri di samping Neji dengan balutan baju pengantin yang juga berwarna putih. Serasi sekali dengan Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Sakura memamerkan senyuman bahagianya. "Terima kasih, Naruto-_kun_." Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sayang. Seolah-olah Naruto adalah sosok kakak yang begitu diidamkan oleh Sakura selama ini.

Naruto melirik kekasihnya, setelah melepaskan pelukan sayang dari Sakura. Dilihatnya pemuda itu menjabat tangan Neji, rival sekaligus sahabatnya, dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Kemudian pemuda itu—Sasuke—beralih pada pengantin wanita di samping Neji. Sakura dengan senyuman lebarnya memeluk Sasuke erat. "Aku tak menyangka, dulu aku begitu terobsesi padamu dan menghayal bahwa aku akan menjadi istrimu, ternyata malah menjadi istri seorang Hyuuga Neji, salah satu orang yang tidak begitu aku sukai dulunya." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger di wajah cantiknya.

"Hn."

"Tapi kau jangan khawatir." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Karena aku tahu—" Sakura melirik Naruto, "—ada orang yang pantas bersanding denganmu… dan juga aku." Sakura pun memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Neji ketika mengucapkan kata 'aku'.

Naruto sedikit salah tingkah dengan ucapan Sakura. Tentu ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Sakura. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil memberikan cengirannya.

"_Well_, aku tidak berharap banyak. Tapi aku menunggu sebuah kartu undangan yang bersarang di rumahku nanti suatu hari." Ucapnya sambil tertawa sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang begitu salah tingkah dan Sasuke yang hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melemparkan cengirannya.

Begitu banyak tamu undangan yang hadir. Naruto tak menduga bahwa tamu undangannya akan sebanyak ini. Naruto kira, tamu yang akan hadir hanyalah sedikit, mengingat cuaca panas yang begitu menyengat ini.

Naruto tertawa. Kalau acara pernikahan ini bersifat _outdoor_, kemungkinan tamu undangan yang hadir sedikit itu memang benar. Tapi sayangnya acaranya bersifat _indoor_. Naruto tiba-tiba merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sasuke yang begitu merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya itu.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Bukan apa-apa." Dan tiba-tiba saja matanya mendapati salah satu sahabatnya yang lain juga menghadiri acara pesta pernikahan ini. Timbul niat pada dirinya untuk menghampiri sahabatnya itu. "Aku akan ke sana." Naruto mengisyaratkan dengan matanya kemana arah yang dituju. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Sasuke melirik objek yang ditunjuk Naruto. "Ya."

Naruto tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Sedang menyendiri, eh, Gaara?"

Gaara mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara sapaan itu. Mata melihat sesosok pemuda dengan warna rambut kuning cerah sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Ucapnya sambil menegakkan kepalanya.

"Biar aku temani—" Naruto mengerling kursi kosong di hadapan Gaara, "—kalau boleh."

"Aku tak keberatan sama sekali."

Naruto pun menggeser kursi di depan Gaara dan mendudukinya. Kemudian ia memesan minuman pada pelayan yang sepintas melewatinya. Kebetulan sekali ia merasa haus, dan penyebab utamanya adalah cuaca yang begitu panas ini.

Naruto memperhatikan Gaara yang tampak pendiam. Ya, Gaara memang pendiam, tapi yang Naruto perhatikan bukan seperti itu, melainkan sorot pandang Gaara yang memperhatikan seseorang. Dan sorot pandang itu menuju pada pasangan Neji dan Sakura.

Naruto sangat mengetahui bahwa dulu Gaara dan Neji adalah sepasang kekasih, ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saja mereka tidak menjalin hubungan lagi ketika mereka sudah lulus dari SMA tersebut. Bahkan yang Naruto dengan, Gaara memilih untuk kembali ke tempat asalnya—Suna—untuk melanjutkan bisnis orang tuanya yang sempat mengalami krisis ekonomi. Dan sekarang, pemuda berambut merah itu kembali ke Konoha untuk melakukan sebuah urusan yang Naruto pun tidak tahu.

Naruto berasumsi bahwa Gaara mungkin sedikit tertekan melihat pernikahan mantan kekasihnya di depan matanya sendiri. Bagaimana pun, seseorang berambut coklat panjang dan memiliki mata berwarna lavender itu pernah mengisi hatinya.

Tapi kalau Naruto perhatikan lebih teliti lagu, mata pemuda berambut merah itu bukan tertuju pada Neji maupun Sakura. Naruto yakin akan hal itu, tapi mata itu memancarkan pandangan lembut pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Neji, seseorang yang merupakan sepupu Neji yang paling dekat sedang berbicara pada pemuda itu.

Hyuuga Hinata. Ah! Kenapa Naruto melupakan rumor yang selama ini beredar? Tentu saja Gaara tidak akan mengharapkan Neji kembali padanya sedangkan pemuda itu saat ini sedang jatuh cinta pada sepupu Neji, yaitu Hinata!

Bodohnya kau, Naruto.

…

Suara musik _Jazz_ mengalun lembut di dalam sebuah mobil yang dihuni oleh dua orang pemuda yang terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Naruto sibuk memikirkan sikap Sasuke yang belakangan ini sedikit berubah. Ia menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia pun jarang berbicara padanya. Ok, Sasuke memang jarang bicara. Tapi ia akan menanggapi Naruto ketika Naruto bertanya atau berbicara padanya walaupun dengan dua huruf yang tidak terlalu penting. Tapi sekarang ini, ia hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Naruto bertanya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke bahkan menghindari Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke memang sudah tinggal dalam satu rumah semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Di dalam rumah itu, mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka suka, termasuk berhubungan intim yang bukanlah rahasia lagi di antara mereka. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Naruto selalu mendapat penolakan ketika Naruto mengajaknya berhubungan.

_Well_, Naruto bukanlah seorang maniak seks. Hanya saja ia membutuhkan sentuhan Sasuke pada dirinya. Naruto ingin dimanja oleh pemuda bermata hitam itu. Hanya saja Naruto tidak mendapatkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sasuke selalu menerima ajakan Naruto ketika mereka ingin bercinta, bahkan tak hanya sekali mereka melakukannya, satu harian pun mereka sanggup melakukannya.

Hanya saja Sasuke… Naruto mendesah. Ia cukup kecewa dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

Naruto sudah memberikan perhatian penuh pada Sasuke. Menanyakan apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan sebagainya, dan bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Naruto yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke, hanya jawaban yang menandakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Tuhan… apa yang terjadi padanya? Naruto berdoa semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya dan hubungan mereka.

…

Naruto kini tengah memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya sambil sesekali melirik arah pintu masuk puskesmas, menanti ibunya keluar dari bangunan itu. Ya, dengan modal meminjam mobil Sasuke, dimana mobilnya kini harus masuk bengkel karena ada kerusakan mesim yang membuat mobilnya tidak bisa hidup, mengantar sang ibu tercinta menuju puskesmas.

Ibunya berkata bahwa ia sedikit merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Naruto tidak berani menduga bahwa ibunya hamil. Diumur yang sudah memasuki lima puluh enam tahun, rasanya terlalu tua untuk memiliki bayi lagi. Naruto hanya bisa menduga bahwa ibunya sedang mengalami magh yang suka kambuh tiba-tiba.

Naruto bosan. Lain ceritanya kalau saja ia tengah menunggu bersama. Sekarang ini ia hanya menunggu sendiri saja di dalam mobil.

Naruto mendesah. Ia berpikir tentang Sasuke lagi. Mendadak kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia juga bisa melihat matahari tengah meninggi dari posisinya. Benar-benar musim panas yang menyebalkan. Membuatnya sedikit berkeringat lebih dari biasanya.

Namun, Naruto tak ada waktu lagi untuk sekedar mencari dan membeli minum untuk meredakan hausnya. Ibunya sebentar lagi keluar dari puskesmas langganannya itu. Dan ia tak mau membuat ibunya menunggu di tengah cuaca yang panas menyengat seperti ini.

Iseng, Naruto memilih untuk mencari sebuah kaset lagu agar bisa membunuh waktunya. Barang kali Naruto bisa terbebas dari rasa bosannya dengan mendengarkan musik.

Di tengah kegiatannya mencari kaset, tanpa sengaja tangannya menjatuhkan sebuah kertas tebal. Tangan yang berbalut kulit berwarna coklat itu pun mengambil kertas tebal tersebut dengan raut wajah yang penasaran. Dan rasa penasaran itu kini terpecahkan bahwa kertas tebal itu ternyata undangan pernikahan Neji dan Sakura yang dilaksanakan sebulan yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Bahkan Naruto masih ingat bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura memberitahukan bahwa ia tengah berbulan madu di Jerman, sebuah Negara yang paling Naruto idam-idamkan untuk dikunjungi.

Naruto melihat-lihat kembali undangan yang diberikan padanya dan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan perkataan Sakura bahwa ia menunggu undangan pernikahan dirinya dan Sasuke berkunjung di rumahnya.

Pemuda itu ingin tertawa. Bahkan Sasuke saja tidak ada gelagat sedikitpun untuk menikah dengannya. Dan juga hubungannya pun kini tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan undangan di tangannya. Entah kenapa kertas tebal itu begitu menarik di matanya. Dan ketika ia membuka halaman berikutnya, membuat matanya terbelalak.

Tidak ada yang salah mengenai undangan tersebut. Undangan tersebut masih memiliki fisik seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja tulisan di dalamnya itulah yang sanggup membuatnya terbelalak.

Terlihat dengan jelas sekali, nama calon pengantin (yang sekarang sudah menjadi pengantin) Hyuuga Neji dicoret dengan menggunakan spidol hitam, dan di sampingnya kini tertulis-yang Naruto sangat kenal sekali bahwa ini adalah tulisan Sasuke—dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah, nama Haruno Sakura kini berganti menjadi Uzumaki Naruto.

Sungguh. Naruto ingin tertawa. Sangat ingin. Tapi ia tahan. Sebagai gantinya senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

Jadi… Sasuke ingin melamarnya, hm? Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk melamar seorang Uzumaki Naruto?

Sekali lagi Naruto ingin tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah deringan berasal dari telpon genggam yang berada di saku celananya berbunyi. Lantas Naruto meletakkan undangan tersebut pada tempatnya berasal dan memilih untuk mengambil telpon genggamnya tersebut.

Nama Sasuke tertera. Dengan penuh semangat Naruto menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Halo?"

Tak ada sahutan apapun ketika Naruto menyambut panggilan tersebut. Cukup lama sampai suara Sasuke memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Dobe, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Dengan penuh percaya diri Naruto menjawab. "Ya? Katakan saja."

Jeda menguasai pembicaraan mereka. Sampai ketika—

"Aku ingin hubungan kita sebagai kekasih cukup sampai di sini."

A—apa? Naruto tidak salah dengar, bukan? Baru saja perasaannya berada di atas awan begitu melihat undangan tersebut, kini haruslah hancur berkeping-keping akibat beberapa kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"A—aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan, Sasuke?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah desahan napas yang menandakan bahwa Sasuke masih memegang telpon genggamnya untuk mendengarkan respon Naruto.

"Sasuke, katakan bahwa kau bercanda!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba emosi.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Dobe."

Bibir Naruto bergetar. Sesekali bibir itu ia gigit untuk meredamkan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya ini. Aku tidak akan—"

"Apa kau juga tidak akan percaya bahwa aku juga ingin menikahimu, Dobe?"

Naruto terdiam. Kini matanya kembali terbelalak. A—apa? Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?

"Bisa kau ulangi, Teme?"

"Tidak perlu. Karena kau memiliki pendengaran yang sangat baik."

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah ini. _Damn it_! Bahkan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab semua ini. Semua terlalu mendadak. Bahkan dirinya pun belum memikirkan semua ini.

Hubungannya yang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja membuat Naruto berpikir, mungkin Sasuke sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Tapi nyatanya kini Naruto mengerti, bahwa Sasuke sedang berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk melamar dirinya. Bahkan Naruto pun tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke berubah semenjak pesta pernikahan Neji dan Sakura.

Kau benar-benar tolol, Naruto! Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar tidak romantis sama sekali, Teme!"

"Jika aku bersikap romantis, maka yang perlu kau pertanyakan adalah, itu benar-benar diriku atau bukan."

Sasuke memang benar-benar bukan orang yang romantis. Bahkan dulu saja kalau bukan karena Itachi-_nii_, Naruto tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa Sasuke tertarik padanya.

Dan sampai sekarang pun Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap romantis. Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Happy SasuNaru day, minna! o/**_

_**Well, sebenernya penpik ini saya bikin sekitar jam 8 malam sebelum SasuNaru day berkumandang. Dan ya, kalian bisa lihat bahwa penpik ini gagal karena tidak ada persiapan sama sekali T_T**_

_**Apalagi saya sudah lama banget nga bikin SasuNaru. Semenjak kapan ya? Akhir-akhir ini saya sering bikin NaruSasu sih. Jadi maaf banget kalau feel SasuNaru-nya kurang berasa atau bahkan tidak berasa sama sekali. Gomen ne…**_

_**Karena keseringan bikin NaruSasu, hampir saja penpik ini berakhir dengan pair NaruSasu. Tapi untungnya saya sadar bahwa penpik ini buat SasuNaru day. :)**_

_**Dan yang buat saya gila lagi, saya lebih memilih membuat penpik ini daripada belajar untuk UAS besok. Doakan saya ya agar saya bisa nyontek #eh**_

_**Dan, ya. Semoga judul nyambung ama ceritanya. Karena maksud over di sini adalah, berakhirnya hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto sebagai seorang kekasih :')**_

_**Well, boleh minta repiu-nya? :3**_


End file.
